Checkout systems in widespread use in supermarkets presently include a so-called "P.O.S." unit which includes a display window for communicating to the customer the identification of an article being checked out by a checker and the price of the article. Typically, the checker passes the article over a universal product code (UPC) scanner. The UPC is thus read and a digital signal indicative of the code is furnished to a computer whose memory includes such identification and price data in storage in address correspondence with the code signal.
In such known systems, various other use is made of the UPC derived computer information. One is price totalization and preparation of a complete record of the customer's purchases. Another is inventory control, wherein the computer decrements existing inventory in accordance with each UPC reading.
While such computer-assistance greatly enhances checkout, applicant is of the view that presently known systems and practices such as described fall far short of the needs of the marketplace. In particular, the communication with the customer is minimal, being limited to the simple window P.O.S. display and the checkout record. Clearly, the prior efforts do not address the make-up of the customer or desired promotional activity.